


Wonders

by S__lander



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany is Holy Roman Empire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__lander/pseuds/S__lander
Summary: The world is always straight forward, life is the beginning and death is the end, it’s always been like that, even for nations, the oh so called immortal nations that we know so little about. The end has reached the then young master Holy Rome, or so we believe, but what happens when one Veneziano Italia starts to doubt this endless cycle and finds proof that his long-lost lover is truly still alive.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Germany & Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wonders

The days were long, they always were, especially on hot days like these where Veneziano – or as you know, Italy – sat there on all fours desperately trying to scrub away at the floor as was demanded by madam Hungary. She might have been a kind woman that helped Veneziano, but these demands were too much for the venetian, with how his poorly made dress would cling to his person when he sweat, making the material scratch and rasp away at his skin. It was painful, and oh would he wish he could take a break and tend to his injuries, but they were deemed too minor by his master, Austria, and so he could not stop and disappoint the master, especially how he would not only get a scolding but receive slashes as well.  
The brunette had only been there for about a month or two, and he has yet to meet the “true” master of the house, and oh was he scared to meet this man, or at least Veneziano believed it was a man from what he heard. But what was scarier was the thought of a man scarier and bigger than master Austria, the man who bested him in a battle, the man who would be his bigger boss in some way. Veneziano was already terrified of his boss, and so how would the higher-up act? It always left the venetian filled with questions at night, especially the last few with how it seemed the master would be arriving home soon, and so that was why he was cleaning the house so vigorously in such a heat.  
Once the oak wood floor was covered with a glowing sheen of cleanliness Veneziano deemed his work finished for the evening. Getting up was a problem with his aching body, but he eventually got up, but not without the need to lean on the wall as his body withered in pain, oh how much he wish for some better uniform than this old maiden like dress.  
Veneziano made his way to his bedroom, or whatever it was that he called his room. The place was probably the most rundown and ignored, the only place in the mansion where he and the other maids wouldn’t touch, or well, Veneziano wasn’t allowed to use such resources to clean his room.  
The venetian threw the scrub on his small desk, next to his small straw cot, and sitting down on said cot, sighing as he finally sat down after such a long day. Veneziano reached back and untied the apron and unclipped the dress, getting relived once he was able to get the dress off his torso and lying down. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, Veneziano predicted, his hopes were low, so very low.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Italy's current situation sounds bad, and that's what im going for! People seem to gloss over the fact that Austria wasn't Italy's cargiver or parental figure, and would give spankings if Italy didn't listen to him/do what he wanted, so don't expect some softer reality just because of the the story title and summurary.


End file.
